


Desperate Denial

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidents, Confessions, Desperation, Kink Discovery, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, is it watersports idk, link and sidon have piss kinks babey, okay first of all i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link forgets to use the bathroom before entering Vah Ruta. He can't very well excuse himself while King Dorephan and Prince Sidon congratulate him. Will he make it to a place to relieve himself?
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperate Denial

**Author's Note:**

> link pisses himself in front of sidon straight up y'all. sorry 4 the filth

Link was tired. He’d just finished off Waterblight Ganon, the beast who killed Mipha a hundred years ago.

Mipha… he remembered her. Just bits and pieces, like her with the other Champions and healing him when he got hurt. She didn’t deserve to be trapped here within the Divine Beast. None of the Champions did. 

Ruta was the last Beast he had to free before fighting Calamity Ganon. Link took a breath and pressed the Sheikah Slate to the terminal one last time. 

Mipha’s spirit appeared before him, as he expected. Link saw the fondness in her eyes. He felt awful that he never realized the depth of her feelings for him. In the memory he recalled of her, Mipha had said she wanted to spend more time together, after the Calamity was gone. Link hadn’t understood what it meant back then, but he knew now. She’d even made him Zora armor. Mipha wished to marry him, in the end. 

And now Link had a crush on her brother. He’d liked Sidon the moment he’d first called out to him. Sidon’s support during Link’s treacherous journey to Zora’s Domain had been invaluable. Without Sidon, Link might’ve just given up and come back another time. 

He felt guilty. Mipha loved him with all her heart and Link loved someone else. 

When Mipha stopped speaking, Link lifted his hands and began to sign. 

_Mipha… I need to tell you something._

“Oh! Alright, but make it fast. Your time here is limited.” She smiled encouragingly. 

_I know how you felt - feel - about me. Things are so different now. Zelda put me in the Shrine of Resurrection to heal; that’s where I’ve been for the past hundred years. I lost my memory._

“I see,” Mipha said. “I am sorry I was not there. I could have healed you.”

Link quickly shook his head. _No, no, it’s not your fault. It’s just…_ his hands shook but he forced himself to continue. _Before I remembered you, I fell for someone else._

“That is good, Link! I only wish for you to be happy.”

_But, it’s Sidon. Your brother._

Mipha’s eyes widened. “He… he must be all grown up now. I miss him dearly… If he makes you happy, if he feels the same, then you have my blessing.”

Link raised his eyebrows. He’d expected her to be angry with him. 

_Thank you_ , he signed. Link gave her a relieved smile. 

“Before you go, I must give you something. As a spirit, my healing abilities are useless to me. Please accept Mipha’s Grace.”

An orb similar to the spirit orbs floated towards Link, passing through his chest. He was lifted gently off the ground as he felt Mipha’s power rushing through him. 

“Save her, Link. Save the princess,” were Mipha’s parting words. 

He was prepared for what came next, being teleported back to Zora’s Domain. He took a step forward and immediately froze. Now, without all the adrenaline flowing through him, Link was reminded of the fact that he hadn’t… relieved himself since he woke up. The sun was setting now, meaning it had been at _least_ twelve hours. 

Link knew he should take care of the issue as soon as possible, but the Zora needed to know that they were safe again. He could just go afterwards. He wasn’t a little kid; he could hold it. 

Link began his trek up the stairs to report to King Dorephan. Each step jostled his overfilled bladder, and Link had to force himself to stand up straight. By the time he reached the King, holding it was actually becoming painful.

He tried to listen to the speech, he really did. But all he could think about was how badly he needed to urinate. All he had to do was wait until the fanfare ended and then he could go, but… Link had never seen a Hylian bathroom in Zora’s Domain. He typically urinated out in the wilderness if he couldn’t find a bathroom, but there was _absolutely_ _no way_ he could hold it until he left the Domain. Perhaps if he teleported to a shrine… but no, even that was out of the question. He couldn’t focus long enough to find a secluded shrine, and he might wet himself if he tried.

He supposed he could just ask Sidon. It would definitely be the most embarrassing thing he’d done since waking up, but it was certainly less embarrassing than wetting himself.

He kept his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists. Link wanted so badly to bend over and grab his crotch, if only to temporarily relieve some of the pressure. But others were still there, still congratulating him. Link couldn’t show them how dire his need had gotten, he _couldn’t_. 

He settled for subtly pressing his legs together. He was so focused on not pissing himself that he didn’t realize Sidon was now standing in front of him, saying words he could barely hear. Sidon congratulated him and then abruptly grabbed Link’s hand. His handshake was so strong that it actually lifted Link into the air. His landing jostled his bladder enough that he felt urine seeping past his urethra. He gasped silently and willed himself to stop to flow, pressing his legs together even harder and shifting his feet. It worked, this time.

After what felt like forever (but was realistically only a few minutes), the crowd dispersed, leaving Link standing alone with Sidon and King Dorephan.

“My friend, what troubles you?” Sidon asked kindly.

 _I’m fine_ , Link signed.

“I can see how tense you are. Obviously, something is bothering you,” Sidon pressed.

He wouldn’t let up, but this wasn’t something Link could talk about. _Private_ , he signed. There, now Sidon would leave him alone.

“Oh, I see. Follow me, then. We shall talk privately.” Sidon walked through a door, presumably leading to his chambers.

Link nearly groaned aloud. Sidon had misunderstood, but it would be too rude to ignore the invitation. 

_Damnit! This isn’t how I wanted to see Sidon’s room for the first time_ , Link thought. Still, he followed reluctantly. The room was beautiful, each surface glowing blue. Link looked around, but there was nothing even remotely resembling a bathroom. Not even a potted plant!

“Come on, you can sit on the bed,” Sidon said, closing the door.

Link began walking towards said bed, but the movement was too much for his poor bladder. He leaked again, a spurt of hot urine gushing out and dampening his boxers. He whined and bent over, both hands clutching his penis through his clothes, desperately trying to stop the flow.

“Link?” Sidon cocked his head to one side. “Are you okay?”

He was panting, his body desperately seeking the relief it was being denied. After a few seconds, he managed to stop the leak. Sidon was still looking at him, concern evident in his yellow eyes. Had he really not figured it out by now?

Trembling, Link removed one of his hands from his crotch. _Bathroom_ , Link signed.

“Bathroom?” Sidon cocked his head to one side. “What’s that?”

Link groaned and started using both hands to sign, quickly explaining that bathrooms were where Hylians relieve themselves. After he finished his signing, he clamped his hands back on his crotch. It barely helped relieve the pressure anymore.

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so? Is it something to be embarrassed by?”

Link nodded.

“I see. Well, I can take you somewhere.”

Link groaned again.

“No? Why not?”

It was much harder to hold it in when Link wasn’t using both of his hands. The time for modesty was long gone.

 _I don’t know if I can hold it. I don’t want to wet myself in front of everyone_ , Link signed. He whined as another spurt leaked out. He could feel the warmth blooming under his hand. He _definitely_ couldn’t hold it.

Sidon frowned. “I’m not sure I understand. It seems we Zora relieve ourselves differently than Hylians do. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 _Do you have a_ \- Link gasped as he leaked again. He crossed his right leg over his left and bounced from one foot to another. His boxers were getting wetter and wetter. _A bucket or something?_

“I don’t think so. I’m sorry, Link. I can see that this is an emotionally turbulent time for you, but I can only offer my support.” The Zora put a hand on Link’s shoulder.

Link started to sign no but another leak forced its way out and he had to shove his other hand between his legs. He looked up at Sidon, trying to tell him with his eyes to leave, that he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, but it was no use. Sidon just stared down at him and smiled warmly.

“It’s alright, Link, I’m here for you.”

He couldn’t look at Sidon anymore, so he looked down at himself. He felt another spurt leak out; his underwear surely couldn’t absorb any more liquid. Link could feel the wetness seep into his pants.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” came Sidon’s comforting voice. “Just relax, Link.”

_No, no no no no!_

That was it. Link’s body obeyed and released all the pent up urine inside him. Under his hands, Link felt more and more wet warmth spread. He watched as the wet patch grew, streaks of urine rolling down his legs. His pants became dark and shiny with wetness. He let his hands fall to his sides; they were wet enough. He could actually _hear_ it hissing out of him. It dripped out of his pant legs, making small puddles at his feet.

Eventually, his pants became too saturated to hold any more. His piss stream shot from between his legs, arcing downwards and making another puddle. It was coming out so hard and so fast that it splattered onto the floor.

He moaned at the relief. After holding for so long, letting it all out felt so _good_. His legs quivered and he fell to his knees, hot piss still streaming out. 

“Link! Are you alright? Here, let me help you up.”

Link gasped. He’d forgotten Sidon was there. He tried to clamp down on his bladder, but only managed to slow the flow, not stop it completely.

 _I can’t stop it_ , Link signed desperately. _I can’t stop peeing!_

“I-it’s okay,” Sidon stammered. “Just let it all out.”

Link whimpered. He was helplessly wetting himself in front of his crush, kneeling in a puddle of his own piss. And he couldn’t stop! He felt the puddle grow as more urine gushed out of him, the wetness spreading past his knees. Fuck, was Sidon standing in his puddle, too? Link closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. His stream trickled off after well over a minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Sidon.

Despite the embarrassment, it had felt so, _so_ good to let it out. The relief was strikingly similar to an orgasm. If Link was alone, he’d be touching himself to the memory of it. At that thought, his cock fattened up.

“Link?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Sidon, who was squatting next to him. Inhibitions gone, Link leaned over and kissed him. Sidon made a surprised noise but kissed back all the same.

“I… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Sidon admitted when they parted.

 _Me too_ , Link signed, smiling up at him.

“Do you feel better now?”

Right. His accident. Link nodded. _I should clean up, though._

“Of course. I’m sorry I could not be of more assistance. Please allow me to help you.”

He shook his head. _I can’t ask you to do that, Highness. This is my fault and therefore my responsibility._ Link stood, but he couldn’t help groaning when his hard cock rubbed against his wet pants.

“Forgive me for being so forward, but… are you aroused?”

Link nodded shamefully. _It… felt so_ good, he admitted.

“I must admit that I am in a similar state.”

He raised an eyebrow. _Why?_

“Your… noises.”

 _Cleanup can wait_ , Link signed. He jumped up and wrapped himself around Sidon, rubbing his crotch against his stomach. Sidon captured Link’s lips with a kiss and carried him to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know people typically cry when they wet themselves but like... my main man link’s been through enough


End file.
